Control of biological growth in solution is of critical interest to a number of industries. In the food industry, biological contamination and growth results in spoilage waste. In the photographic industry biological contamination and growth can also result in waste through spoilage of gelatin, emulsions, dispersions, photochemical solutions or melts. Additives to preserve solutions and prevent biological growth are numerous. The application of interest influences the choice of biogrowth inhibitor; biostat or biocide, and is further influenced by such issues as solubility, toxicity and possible detremental product effects. Biocides such as quaternary ammonium salts, carbamates and gluteraldehyde have been used but they have toxicity problems.
An object of the present invention is to reduce biological growth in aqueous solutions.